


Being Idle Isn't All Bad

by ivycross



Series: Frost and Flowers [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Fae & Fairies, Hammocks, M/M, POV Steve McGarrett, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26562988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivycross/pseuds/ivycross
Summary: Steve and his mantle want to join Danny in the hammock but can they do so without waking him up?
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Frost and Flowers [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731892
Comments: 25
Kudos: 93
Collections: H50 Writers Club Discord Challenges





	Being Idle Isn't All Bad

**Author's Note:**

> Another timestamp. This time based on a writing challenge from the H50 Writers Club Discord. The theme was 'Snuggles and Hammocks' so here we are.  
> Not beta-read, but please enjoy.

“Danny, I’m home,” Steve called out, walking through the front door, carrying a large paper sack full of groceries. It sounded cliched but to him and his mantle, it was a joy to say something so domestic. Never once did Steve think he would get to experience something like this. Only with meeting Danny and having him stay with him did all this happen.

Though there was a part of Steve that was angry at Titania for putting Danny in harm's way, sending him to work with Steve to find a lost Fae artifact, he was grateful too as he would have never met Danny otherwise. He wondered if he should send her a note of thanks. He thought better of it, knowing that she still resented Danny’s place in her court after losing her daughter. There was no need to rub salt in the wound.

“Danny?” Steve called out again. “I got more Peppermint Patties.” Sort of. What he bought was like the mainstream candy, but better, or at least he thought so. The cream inside them was pure Himalayan honey flavored with peppermint oil instead of whatever was in the other sweet, and the dark chocolate coating contained no extra sugar. Steve figured if Danny loved the manufactured confection so much, he would adore these.

Standing in the living room for a second longer than necessary, Steve waited for Danny to call back, or better yet, come around a corner to greet him in person. Only Danny didn’t answer him, leaving Steve and his mantle to wonder why.

Blowing out an icy breath of air over the top of the bag to help keep a tub of ice cream from melting, Steve made his way to the kitchen, putting everything away before beginning his search. He thought about where in the house Danny would be. On days like this, where the air was scorching but not too humid, there was only one place Danny could be. Stepping out back on the lanai and looking out over the backyard, Steve confirmed his suspicions.

Danny had found his way into the canvas hammock outside, curled up in an over-sized shirt ─ not one of Steve's shirts, he noticed. A wave of disappointment washed over him and he tried to ignore it─ and a pair of shorts, fast asleep. A light breeze blew through Danny’s hair, ruffling the blond strands. On his chest lay an open book. Steve couldn’t see the cover, but he was almost certain it was a cheaply printed crime novel. He shook his head at the other man’s poor taste

Satisfied with Danny’s whereabouts, Steve reluctantly turned to go back into the house. He wanted to go out and join Danny in the hammock, but he knew he needed to catch up on some work. The case they were working on needed a lot of research and Steve was behind. Besides, if he tried to get into the hammock, that would wake Danny up.

Danny hated being woken up from his naps, and Steve would rather not have a grumpy Prince on his hands. However, his mantle swirled around inside him, calling for his attention. Steve stopped expectantly, surprised when his mantle echoed his thought of joining Danny.

“ _You_ want to lie in the hammock?”

Steve had set up the thing after moving into the house but never used it. His mantle hated it and what it represented. A hammock was made for being idle, and it couldn’t hold with that. There was always something to do, even if it was watching a game. To just lie around and do nothing… His mantle could not understand and thus never gave Steve a moment’s peace when he tried to use the thing. Now it fidgeted and twisted inside his guts, embarrassed at being called out like this.

One lone vine, black and gnarled, popped out from his forearm and waved about at eye level. The message was obvious: _Don’t judge me._

A chuckle escaped Steve’s lips as he shook his head. “Lemme guess. You wanna go cuddle with Danny?”

The answer was a resounding yes as the vine wiggled excitedly.

“Okay, okay,” Steve said, raising one hand to calm the vine down as it moved around in the air rapidly. “We’ll get in the hammock, but let’s try not to wake him. If we do, I’m blaming you.” The vine moved up in down, a gesture proving it understood the stipulation of getting its own way.

Steve walked out to where the hammock stood in the yard between two trees. Little patches of sunlight shone down on Danny as he shifted in his sleep, rolling over onto his side facing Steve. The book was now laying limp in the hammock next to him, its cover bent back. Picking the book up, Steve carefully worked to straighten the cover, before placing it on the ground. Taking a moment to study Danny’s position, Steve pursed his lips. Getting into the hammock without waking Danny would be a challenge.

“What do you think?” Steve asked, turning his head to look at the vine. It was weaving back and forth like a snake in the air as his mantle remained silent and still in his chest. “How about you hold the hammock still for me?”

A thought sprung forth inside Steve’s head, _I’ll do you one better_. More black vines emerged from Steve’s skin, each making a sickening pop as they did. They writhed in the air around Steve and hammock. Some of them grasped the hammock’s edge on each side, holding it in place, while others waved around Danny’s sleeping form. Steve frowned at them.

“Remember, we don’t want to wake him.”

The vines shook and weaved in and out, pointing themselves in Steve’s direction. Indignation rose through Steve’s body as his mantle defended its pride. As if they would be so careless.

Steve rolled his eyes at his mantle but gestured for them to continue whatever they were about to do. The vines gave a little bow, a hint of snark rising through Steve’s body, and one by one they pulled themselves under Danny’s body. Carefully they cradled him and as one lifted him ever so slightly.

There was a pause and everything stilled as the vines held Danny up in the air. Both Steve and his mantle waited to see if Danny would wake up, but he didn’t even move. Smiling, Steve gave his mantle an impressed thumbs up before crawling into the hammock, settling into a comfortable position. Without prompting, the vines gently laid Danny back down.

Danny now nestled perfectly next to Steve. Already heat poured out from Danny’s compact body into Steve. It burned through him as Steve started to sweat immediately. Still, he let out a happy sigh. The feeling of contentment grew as many of the vines went back inside him and his mantle radiated pure bliss.

“I agree. This is nice.” Steve’s voice came out barely above a whisper, but as he spoke, his breath blew over Danny’s head. Frost now covered the wind-blown strands of blond hair, and Steve swore to himself as Danny woke with a snort and grumble. Pushing away from Steve, Danny stretched and blinked up at him, his expression mimicking a grumpy kitten.

“Steve?” Danny murmured, peering around the hammock. “Where’s my book?” It would seem Danny was too groggy to be properly annoyed with being awake. A small blessing.

Inside his chest, Steve’s mantle chastised him for waking Danny. It got them into the hammock without incident. Then Steve had to blow it for them. It curled up in a tight little petulant knot in his belly. Steve wasn’t having it. He shot back, reminding it that this was their idea, and they agreed to take the blame if Danny woke up. His mantle pouted uncurling and sunk down inside his gut without further comment.

“You weren’t reading it, Danno.” Steve pulled Danny close to his chest, wrapping his arms around him. Danny shivered in his hold and Steve immediately pointed up at the tree branches above.

Catching on fast, his mantle rose to action. Pushing some of its vines out, Steve watched as they moved up into the trees, pulling the branches back letting in a wider patch of sunshine down on them. Instantly, Danny stopped shivering as Steve felt his temperature rise. He didn’t know how long he could stay like this without burning up, but with how content he felt, he would try to hold out for as long as he could.

Danny snuffled, burying his face against Steve’s chest, muttering something about his book. Steve ignored whatever it was, bringing a hand up to stroke Danny’s hair.

They lay there quietly; the breeze blowing over them softly from the ocean, bringing with it the smell of salt in the air. Each time it blew past, it cooled Steve down a little and he wished it would blow some more. At this thought, a few new vines came out and located a palm leaf. They fanned Steve with it while others started rocking the hammock.

It was a perfect mixture: The cool air, the warm sun, the swaying hammock, and Danny tucked under his chin. Steve couldn’t be happier. “Outstanding work, buddy,” he said. His mantle preened. Steve grinned.

“Hmm?” Danny hummed.

“It’s nothing. Go back to sleep, Danno,” He kissed Danny’s forehead, leaving a frosty lip print on his skin. It melted quickly as Danny snuggled back down, closing his eyes. Gradually, his entire body gave off a golden glow.

All around them, the glass grew taller and flowers bloomed. The air hummed with electricity and somewhere in the distance thunder rolled gently as together Steve and Danny drifted off to sleep.


End file.
